Curiouser and Curiouser
by Outlandishsilver
Summary: After being sent back to 1898 by a book that appears to have been written by Merlin, Hermione must find her way back to her own time. Simple enough...until a teenaged Albus Dumbledore gets involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all! Wish I did though…**

Chapter 1

"_Well THIS is just bloody brilliant," _Hermione Granger murmured to herself as she angrily shoved her library books into empty slots in the bookshelf. She'd spent almost half of her precious Saturday in the Hogwart's library looking for more effective healing charms for her best friends and had come up with absolutely nothing. Meanwhile Harry and Ron were doubtlessly having far too much fun at the Three Broomsticks without her.

"UGGGG!" Hermione groaned. "There is absolutely no reason that Harry and Ron shouldn't be looking up these spells for themselves! I mean I don't even need to use them!" With that the young witch slammed the last of the heavy volumes onto the shelf and walked back to the table that she'd been occupying for the past three hours. Chastising her less responsible friends in her head, Hermione began to shove bundles of parchment and ink back into her worn out red totebag. For years she'd spent almost all of her energy helping those two stay out of trouble and, if she didn't love them so much, she was sure she would have long since stopped spending copious amounts of time helping them. In fact, Hermione reflected, if she didn't love them so much she'd probably agree with Professor Snape in his assertions that Harry and Ron were in fact "dunderheads."

While she was still happily thinking about her two best friends, Hermione pushed her bookbag over her shoulder and began to happily wander through the library knowing that she would eventually find one of the room's large oak doors. She was cheerfully reflecting on the previous summer's adventures at the Burrow when she finally looked up and found herself staring at an unfamiliar book case. Well, scratch that. It wasn't that the bookcase itself looked odd, it was rather the books shelved by the particular book case. Green velvet and red damask fabrics seemed to cover the spines of many of the unusually large volumes on the bookshelf. Yet, one particular volume seemed to especially not belong in the Hogwart's library: a slim bright purple volume with gold stitching covering its sides. Hermione reached for thinking it looked rather like a wizarding children's books. Or at least what she, not having been raised in a wizarding household, imagined a wizarding children's book looked like.

After removing the purple volume from the shelf Hermione rubbed her hands across the cover. _Silk. _The gold embroidery turned out to actually form changing shapes on the cover of the book. Hermione watched as it went from some sort of eastern pacific character to what she believed was the Sanskrit used to signify "Om."

"_What a beautiful book. I don't believe I've ever seen the like…" _Hermione thought to herself while absentmindedly stroking the purple cover. "_I really should be getting out to Hogsmeade to meet up with the gang. But surely a few minutes won't make that much of a difference. I'll just open this book and take a peek. Maybe it'll even have some of those Beedle the something or rather stories that Ginny and Ron are always shocked I've never read."_

Cautiously opening the beautiful book Hermione plopped down in the nearest plush comfy chair and cracked open the volume careful not to crack the spine.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hermione, Harry, Ron, Luna, Dobby etc. etc.**

Chapter 2:

"_How curious," _Hermione found herself thinking as she gazed down at page after page of spidery handwriting that was swirling around on the thick cream pages of the book she was currently holding. The script, while difficult to read, seemed to be spelling out various proverbs, spells, and random sentences in Latin. Glancing over the pages Hermione caught sight of "_Ab Falso quod libet" _before it slithered off the page right next to a series of "_Prophetiae" _spells and something that looked suspiciously like a grocery list. Interested in what sort of book would contain such a random assortment of articles Hermione hastily flipped to the first page only to find it completely blank with the exception of a small illustration of a rose and the name "Myrrdin" in the upper right-hand corner. The petals of the flower appeared so real that Hermione found herself compelled to bring her fingers to the page. The petals seemed even more amazing after she'd lightly brushed them a few times appreciating the illustrations clear attention to detail.

"_I wonder how the illustrator got this rose to look so realistic. It must be some sort of spell…I must remember to look this one up and share it with Ron before he gives Lavender her birthday present next week…"_ Distracted by thoughts concerning her best friend and his overly-exuberant girlfriend Hermione completely failed to notice the fact that the rose which she had begun stroking many minutes before was undergoing some sort of metamorphosis.

"_I mean he really did _try _to pick out a heartfelt gift for her. It isn't HIS fault that he can't understand why a signed Chudley Canon's quaffle isn't the romantic gift that most women fantasize about getting…" _Hermione continued pondering as the rose illustration grew to cover the entire page and then began to impinge upon the space surrounding the small book. Had Hermione been paying attention she might have been extremely interested in whatever enlargement charm the illustration had been put under since the rose really seemed to be under a masterful enchantment.

"_Ron simply isn't Harry. I mean look at what a gentleman Harry is around Ginny all the time. You'd think she was the princess of Monaco by the way he treats her...but no matter how many times I tell Ron to chew with his mouth full he never listens! You'd think that he would have taken a page from one of Gilderoy Lockhart's old books about charming witches and having a smile that could win _Witch Weekly's _best smile contest…" _The rose had now begun to change from its original pink and red hue to a wavy sort of transparent color as Hermione continued to contemplate her best friends' love lives. Hermione was so busy pondering the various ups and downs of Ron and Lavender's romance that she didn't even notice when a faint peach-colored light began to surround her. In fact, it wasn't until Hermione felt her stomach clinch in the you're-about-to-apparate-and-didn't-realize-it manner that she noticed that something was wrong. She hurriedly glanced up only to see the now enormous multicolored blob that was once a rose spilling over her lap as the rest of the library was filled with even more surreal peach-colored light. Nervously Hermione began to glance around the room when, to her horror, she realized that some of the library furniture was beginning to fade out. The last thing she noticed before she blacked out was the overpowering smell of lemons.


End file.
